


Not Quite a Mile in Your Shoes

by BunnyDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDawn/pseuds/BunnyDawn
Summary: I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.Sakura is a bit jealous of the the way Sasuke focuses all his attention on their mutual teammate.  She's convinced it would be so much easier to be male, maybe then Sasuke would look at her in some way other than the bored disdain she is used to.Is it just her or is Sasuke just a little bit obsessed with the blond?When she gets her wish to experience life as a male will her views change?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just bored and wrote this on a whim. I promise I will update "The Spires" soon.

Team 7 were returning from a mission. Sasuke was gathering branches. Kakashi was sitting on a log by their freshly dug fire pit, reading his book. All the while Sakura was forced to wrap Naruto's ankle. He kept grumbling about Sasuke making him look bad. She felt a vein throbbing in her head as Naruto punctuated every sentence with, "Bastard" this, or "Sasuke's a jerk" that.

"It's your own fault, idiot!" She'd finally had enough. Naruto was the one not paying attention and almost got them caught by the enemy. He was the one that tripped when Sasuke swept in like a magnificent knight and saved his stupid ass. It should have been her ass he was saving anyway. She pouted a bit thinking on the attention Naruto always seemed to draw from her beloved. The effort was wasted on Naruto. Why was Sasuke always paying attention to him anyway?

Naruto looked up at her pleading, "Sakura! It's the bastard's fault. He's always trying to show me up!"

Sakura growled and punched the idiot. He was so ungrateful! Here she was, forced to wrap his stupid ankle, when she could be gathering fire wood with Sasuke! He squatted on the ground covering his abused head.

"Don't blame him for this!" Her nostrils flared in anger. Sakura aimed her fist straight for the crown of Naruto's head, "Sasuke can't help if you are useless and he has to cover for your mistakes!"

Naruto muttered, "Not like you did anything to help."

"What was that?" Sakura raised her arm again to crack his skull, "You know I'd be way better than you if I were a boy. You don't know what a kunoichi has to go through."

Naruto looked up defiantly, "Well don't make assumptions that it's any easier for me than it is for you!" He blinked back tears.

Sakura stopped her fist, shocked that he was answering her back rather than placating her as he would usually. She almost felt guilty for making him feel bad when he stuck his tongue out at her. She growled and aimed the final blow. This time Naruto popped out of existence, startling her.

"Get back here Naruto!" Sakura demanded. Kakashi looked over his little orange book at her. She sighed and called out, "We're on a mission. You shouldn't go out by yourself."

Naruto didn't answer her. Kakashi was still peaking at her. He turned a page in his book but didn't lose eye contact with her.  
"Idiot...Fine I'll go get him," She huffed and took off just as Sasuke returned with an arm-load of firewood, and kindling.

He raised a brow at the girl and grunted half an acknowledgement, "Hn." Then he went to work preparing the fire.

* * *

  
Sakura was frustrated, Naruto was such a selfish brat. He didn't understand at all. She really didn't resent him half as much as he probably thought, it was just that...Well Sasuke acknowledged Naruto. He gave over his undivided attention to the other boy. Probably because she was just a girl, a weak girl. If she were a boy he surely wouldn't fall in love with her, but at least he might notice her if as nothing more than a rival.

"Come back you moron!" She called into the trees. She knew he must be there, but despite his orange suit he was fairly good at hiding when he wanted to. Still, she knew he wouldn't go very far from camp. Even Naruto wasn't that stupid. They were barely within fire country's borders. Enemy nin could easily sneak up on them out there in the wilderness.  
She heard rustling. Sakura climbed the tree and found Naruto sulking. He saw her on the branch next to his and turned with a suspicious sniff.

"Come back to camp," She insisted.

"Leave me alone," He huffed and turned even further away. The branch creaked under him. He wasn't bothering to use chakra to stay put and that was a mistake. As the girl got closer to him he slipped off the high branch, taking a nose dive. She screamed and lunged for him. Grabbing his foot, she pumped chakra into her feet. She gripped the dangling idiot.  
Naruto screamed in pain. She just had to grab him by the twisted ankle. Naruto's arms flailed as Sakura tried and failed to haul him back up. She had excellent chakra control, however; just because she was a fast learner didn't mean she had built up the stores of chakra needed to do much with it yet. Her face grew determined and she pulled. She was doing it! Sweat poured off her face as she over-exerted herself.

Someone chuckled and both genin's heads snapped up. Above them on the tree was a strange man wearing a clay mask, he didn't have a headband, but both of the children could recognize a chakra signature, "Isn't this adorable!" The man held his fists on his hips as he looked down at the two kids. Sakura felt her chakra waning.

"What do we have here? Right on the border...a couple of fire brats," The man snickered at them. He was wearing strange purple clothes that neither genin recognized. "Why don't you drop your boyfriend?" He tilted his head as if thinking, "A cute kitten like him might land on his feet."

If they hadn't been out on a mission for the last week she would probably have been able to hold out longer but the accusation of Naruto being her boyfriend caught her by surprise. Her concentration slipped. She and Naruto were falling. The man made a few hand signs and appeared below them. He caught Naruto. Sakura managed to land on her feet.

"Put him down," Sakura panted.  
Naruto stared up in shock at the masked shinobi holding him.

"Ah look at the poor little kitty," The man giggled, "Such cute whiskers. You'd make a pretty little prize." He caressed Naruto's face and the blond seemed to fall into a trance.  
She felt her sensei and other teammate approaching, but she made a determined face. She would prove herself to Sasuke! She charged them aiming only to get Naruto back. The man grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. She turned before he could break it and looked into his eyes, they were solid black. She felt herself falling, things were going dark.

* * *

  
Kakashi felt a disturbance and got up. Sasuke glanced at him.

"Something's wrong," He said and vanished into the forest. Sasuke followed.

* * *

  
Kakashi and Sasuke were looking down on them when Sakura blinked.

"You OK?" Kakashi asked. She nodded but didn't speak, her head hurt.  
Sasuke stepped around her, and she sighed, of course he was going to check on Naruto. What was it with him and Naruto? It was like a weird obsession. She didn't even think Naruto noticed how Sasuke was always glaring at him while his back was turned.

"Okay you get her," Kakashi ordered. Sakura's heart leapt Sasuke was going to carry her! Except he didn't. He leaned down and picked up the blond crumpled on the ground next to her. Twin pigtails fluttered in the breeze as he carried some girl off.

"Come on Shigeru," Kakashi helped her up. She hissed, Kakashi looked at her arm. Large red fingerprints decorated her wrist, but she was off in her own world as her Sensei looked her injuries over.

  
'Shigeru?' she looked down at herself, flat chest...even more so than before, Maroon shirt and black pants. What happened to her clothes...more importantly where were her boobs?

"Put me down Bastard!" Sakura heard a feminine voice shouting. Familiar, but somehow not.

"Shut up Naruko," Came the unemotional reply as the pretty blond struggled to get out of Sasuke's arms. She was wearing Naruto's garish orange jumpsuit, the whisker like markings were there too, but also a pair of decent sized breasts bloomed under the loose-fitting clothes. Sakura felt herself blush as Naruto, er...Naruko noticed her staring. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Sasuke glared at Sakura, really intensely. If he had the power to ignite her from a look she'd be nothing but smoldering ash. She had never seen him so angry.

He turned blocking Naruto, or rather Naruko, from view. She hit his shoulders until he finally put her down, on the log where Kakashi'd been sitting before. Narut-ko...Naruko glared and refused to acknowledge the Uchiha. Sasuke checked the short blond over.

"You should stay off your ankle until the swelling goes down," Sasuke's tone was superior yet it held a warmth Sakura had never heard in his voice before.

"You're not the boss of me Bastard!"

"I'm your husband," He smirked.

"Not yet, thank Kami!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "Just 'cause I have to marry you doesn't mean I'm gonna be some obedient little Uchiha wife!" She punched him and tried to get up. Sasuke firmly, but gently, pushed her back down.

She grumbled quietly, "Stupid Uchiha deportment lessons and stuffy Bastards."  
A thud was heard. Naruko looked over Sasuke's shoulder, "Shigeru passed out!"  
Kakashi tucked his book away and moved the strawberry blonde away form the fire. "I guess it's up to us to set up the tents Sasuke. Leave Naruko alone and help me out." Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man but obeyed, giving the girl a much needed reprieve from his overbearing presence.

"Thanks Uncle Kakashi!" Naruko beamed at their Sensei.

"Stop calling me that will ya?" Kakashi protested, but his expression betrayed his feigned irritation.

* * *

Sakura woke in the dark. She usually had her own tent but there was a faint breathing sound coming from beside her. She rolled onto her side only to come face to back with Sasuke. She cupped her mouth to stifle a gasp; and sat up slowly, blushing profuesly. As quietly as possible she eased her way out of the tent. Looking toward the fire Kakashi sat on that same log turning a page in that trashy book he always had.

She stood and dusted off her narrow hips and flat chest, 'Oh...yeah,' Again she reminded herself of her predicament.

"It's too early for your watch," Kakashi looked up at her...him...she supposed she had to think of herself as Shigeru for the time being.

"I couldn't sleep," Sakura was surprised to find her voice so masculine. Not like she was deepening her voice artificially. It was comfortable and natural. She walked over squinting at her sensei, "Reading in the dark is bad for your eyes."  
Kakashi closed his book and gazed at her. There was something about the look that unnerved Sakura. Perhaps because of the attack on Naruto and her. There was no sign of the enemy and Kakashi felt comfortable enough not to break camp. She sat next to him calmly, or seemingly so. She was really upset, but thought she was hiding it well.

"You should go back to sleep, you've had a trying day and were going to push ourselves tomorrow. After that attack...whatever it was. I'd like us to be back at Konohagakure's gates by tomorrow night," Kakashi nodded toward her...uh...his and Sasuke's tent.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," She nodded. Damn she didn't want to go back home. Not until she figured out what was going on, and somehow telling her sensei and her crush that she and Naruto had somehow traded genders would more likely land her in the mental ward. That was something too...she had only just thought of. Naruto! He seemed to be coping with this...he even seemed to know more about the situation than her. She wondered if she should confront him...er...confront her. It might result in the mental ward, or he might admit he was as clueless as she...It didn't really sit right that he would be handling this better than her. She knew he wasn't nearly as stupid as he let on but he was still not really all that smart. If she was struggling he could have been giving away signals too. She looked up to see her sensei studying her features and she blushed.  
"Something wrong sensei?" She asked at the same time thinking, 'Well my voice is wrong. My body is wrong...Naruto is really, really wrong!'

  
Kakashi's eye curved to indicate a smile, probably meant to put her at ease, it didn't.

"Na, nothing Shigeru," He turned a page, not looking at the book but in her eyes, "If you're not tired you can stay up a little longer." They sat in silence, seeming companionable, but Sakura was panicking on the inside. That her poise didn't drop was a testament to her improvement in control. Eventually the sun peeked over the horizon and the group packed up.

Naruto/Naruko was an early riser and she ran to the stream to wash up before the boys could beat her to it. She called a few threats to Kakashi to relay to her "perverted fiancee" not to spy on her again or else she would rearrange his pretty face.  
Sakura couldn't help the slight smirk that rose on her lips. It seemed that little had changed with the dynamic of their relationship at least. Naruto still seemed to dislike Sasuke greatly. While Sasuke's intense obsession for the blond made much more sense in this context, that hadn't really changed either. Though, what did the female Naruto mean by 'again?' Surely he'd never peep on a girl who was bathing.

She heard a loud thwack coming from the brush not five minutes after Naruko had left. The grumbling blonde was disshevled and damp. Her clothes seemed to be thrown on hastily as she led a haughty looking Sasuke by the ear back to camp.

"I told you to watch him you old pervert!" She growled, "I should have known your nose never left that dirty book of yours."  
Sakura noticed, Sasuke had a trail of blood dripping from his upper lip and a large red hand print seemed to throb on his cheek.

'Serves him right,' She almost gasped as the wayward thought flitted through her head. Her Sasuke was perfect! He wouldn't do something as unseemly as spying on a girl while she was naked! Except he seemed pretty smug in spite of the bruise forming on his cheek or the bloodied nose.

"Ma, ma Naruko, I can't be held responsible for his actions. You know you will eventually be married and have to see each other naked. Unless you don't want any little Uchiha babies running around," Kakashi stated this like it was news, but Naruko's cheeks puffed out. Sasuke's smirk widened (forget about him looking smug before). He looked positively arrogant.

"Gross! Kaka-Sensei! Don't talk about making babies!" Naruto was scowling fiercely but she was also blushing down her neck, and Sakura hated to admit it but she was very...um...attractive. She felt a faint throbbing between her legs and her own face heated up with a blush.

Kakashi sighed and held up his hands, "Fine Naruko...Yes, Sasuke; you may be bethrothed, but you must show restraint. She isn't your wife yet and your rights regarding her person, seeing and touching, end where Naruko demands. She has the right to privacy."  
Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl, and he actually answered back, "After we didn't find that intruder last night you would let her go off on her own to possibly get attacked again, or worse?"

"Keeping watch doesn't mean you get to keep watch on my boobs letch!" Naruko twisted his ear and Sasuke barely concealed a wince.  
The blonde let go of his ear and stormed off to her tent to pack up. She brushed past Sakura and Sasuke's eyes trailed after her until he noticed the pink haired male watching her too. He growled and marched past, bumping her shoulder roughly. Sakura shook her head in disbelief. She also felt her...her new appendage...jump as she turned to watch the still damp girl bend over to pack away her bedroll. Her chest wasn't even her best asset, Sakura decided. Part of her mind supplied that Naruto had always had a pert little rump, and her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't possibly be attracted to Naruto, let alone Naruko.

"I think I'm going to go wash up now," She excused herself and ran to the stream. When she was away from camp she slowly took her shirt off and folded it. She looked down and her swollen crotch. Her pants tented from the erection and she was both curious and hesitant to see what her boy parts looked like. She slowly shed her pants and underwear folding them while staring at her trembling package. Sakura gasped. She had never seen a boy naked before and here she was looking at this...thing. She knew what it was, they'd briefly covered seduction at the academy, but she had never been interested in that. Well not unless she was seducing Sasuke, but never anyone else.

She touched herself...there...and choked out a groan as it got bigger and stiffer. She closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around it, not squeezing too hard. She saw livid blue eyes and damp golden hair cascading down over a pouty face. Cute button nose and whisker marks. Who was she picturing Naruto or Naruko? She felt so confused. Her hips rocked into her hand as she imagined Naruto bathing...being spied on. Sasuke finally working up the nerve to admit he found Naruto irresistible. The boys kissing. She nearly squealed. Her penis convulsed in her hand, a name on her lips, "N-Naru-" She spoke without meaning to and before she had a chance to think of cleaning herself she was tackled by an angry Uchiha.

"What do you think you're doing?" He wrapped his hands around her throat. Sakura hissed, her confused mind translated the violent touch to affection and she felt herself hardening again. She bucked her hips and rolled Sasuke off her. Happy to note that she was actually slightly taller than him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" She growled at him.  
He sneered and started to pick himself up. He cast all his hate into a glare at her, "Don't you ever think of her like that again Shigeru!" He actually shouted at Sakura, "You keep your eyes, and your filthy hands away from Naruko!"  
Sakura had never thought she would see such anger coming from the boy; but here he was, a raging fire of hate and anger. She backed away...into the stream. A chill ran down her form and she discovered her body was cooling off in more than one way...Good to know now after she had humiliated herself. Sasuke kicked her clothes into the stream and snarled, "Get dressed. Kakashi wants to leave after breakfast." Then he stalked away, back to camp she assumed.

Sakura glared back at the jealous monster as she snatched her clothes that were in danger of floating away. She was stuck in wet clothes, what a drag this would be.

* * *

Sakura felt the heat of the Uchiha's famous glare at her back as she lept through the trees behind Kakashi and ahead of Naruto and Sasuke. He had made his presence very known and constantly insuinated himself between her and Naruko. Sakura was finding it easier and easier to think of her as such, which really irked her. If Naruto was at all aware of the situation she could not say. If he was then he was much, much, much better at assuming a persona than she was willing to admit.

Oh he was still every bit the Uzumaki she had known since academy days, but there were small-almost unconscious mannerisms that made him appear so naturally feminine that even she would have been fooled. She was still a fire cracker and Sakura could appriciate her erratic and seemingly endless energy since it was no longer directed at her. Her heart clenched at the thought for reasons she was not willing to examine. A sense of loss washed over her. In this alien world she was alone, despite Kakashi being unchanged and Sasuke only different in one aspect (that his obsession with Naruto could be publicly expressed without centure).

Being her betrothed seemed to have refocused the Uchiha's energies. He took licenses to protect Narut-Naruko from any and all perceived rivals. Sakura was feeling the brunt of this ridiculous behavior. His attitude toward the blonde was positively medieval. Sakura thought more than once that to be on the receiving end of Sasuke's affections might not be the dream she had once imagined. Fantasy thoroughly dashed, she sighed quietly. Kakashi slowed and she she saw the village walls coming up. She stopped on a tree branch and leapt from the forest to the clearing that lead to the gates of Konohagakure. She felt Naruko and Sasuke land near her.

Naruko skipped past them and around their Sensei, "Hurry up old man! I wanna go get ramen!" She turned with overly dramatic, sparlky eyes. "You'll buy me ramen won't you?"

Sakura felt a lump in her throat and started to nod. She was roughly jostled as Sasuke pushed past her. She got the message as he took Naruko's hand and turned to send a warning look her way.

"Moron," He uttered. The insult was soft and affection filled. He smirked cutting his eyes toward their third teammate as he kissed Naruko on the knuckles, "After we report to the Hokage."

"Awe! I'm hungry now!" She whined obnoxiously, "What's the point of being engaged to a rich bastard like you if I can't eat loads of delicious ramen?"

Kakashi cut in bopping the girl on the head with his little orange book. The girl winced and sarted to complain. Their teacher cut her off with a quick declaration, "We can all go get ramen after we report in, Brat."

"Alright!" She perked up (if being more perky than before was even conceivably possible).  
Even with how pretty Sakura could admit her to be this was still something she disliked about the blonde. The bubbly energy was starting to grate on her last nerve when Naruko said something that froze her in her tracks. "Lets go see Papa then and get it over with," She smiled and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and bodily dragged him down the road to the gate.

Sakura watched the petite girl strong arm a willing Uchiha away as she processed the word, 'Papa.'

Kakashi looked to her frowning, "Are you OK Shigeru?"  
She didn't respond.  
"Yo," he called and waved a hand in her face. she thought she saw a flash of worry or even apprehension cross his one visible eye.  
She chided herself for her lapse and nodded. The last thing she wanted was to be mistakenly called crazy, or worse, a spy. She fought the shudder that wanted to wrack her body.  
"After ramen I want you to go get checked out with the medics?" His voice was carefree but she knew better. There was suspicion, weather harmless or not, Kakashi knew something was up.  
The silver haired man turned opening his book and adopting his carefree facade once more.  
She followed. Looking around the village things seemed oddly normal. The hum of a crowd built as they made their way toward the center of the village and the great tower where they would report their mission. She thought of what Naruto called the Hokage. 'Papa?'

* * *

Sakura stood paralyzed watching the Tall blond man chastising Naruko. She pouted with her arms crossed like a petulant toddler as the man sitting behind the hokage's desk explained why leaving camp so close to enemy territory had been a mistake. The man was frowning, but not sternly, "Not only did you put yourself in danger but you caused your teammate to get injured. If it weren't for Kakashi and Sasuke the two of you might have been taken hostage. In the mean time your attacker is still at large, not to mention..."

The man stopped suddenly. He sighed and looked at his huge stack of papers, "Anyhow I am grateful to you Shigeru, Sasuke, and Kakashi for protecting my daughter. I am afraid your team will be kept in the village for at least the next month however. There are plenty of low class missions that you can take. Maybe weeding gardens and chasing cats will help keep you out of trouble young lady."

The man leveled his daughter with a flat stare. The girl at least looked a little ashamed.

The short silence was broken when the her stomach let loose a very un-ladylike gurgle. Then suddenly the blond man's lips turned up into a beaming smile. "Well mission complete, You may go. Sasuke take her to Ichiraku before she wastes away, won't you?" He paused and thought for second, "Afterward if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate a take away box...I'm swamped here and it looks like another late night of paperwork."

"Ok Papa," Naruko answered.

Sasuke uttered a calm, "Yes sir." He took her arm and led her out placating her with promises of all the ramen she cared to eat.

Kakashi looked to the young man with the strawberry blond hair and again that look passed under his mask. The hokage saw though and seemed to know. Sakura wanted to hide or run but she stood as tall as she might and still look casual.

"You look a bit peaked Shigeru," The man acknowledged her. She was trying to not faint. Naruko's father was...is the fourth hokage,

'The Yellow Flash,' Minato Namakaze. A man who was...who should be dead. But here he was in the flesh speaking to her. "You look like you've seen a ghost." then smiling jovially he added, "Don't tell my girl. She's terrified of them." He rounded his desk and placed a hand on her shoulder, He searched her face, and she saw his eyes harden for the briefest of seconds. He seemed to read her, and finding something that appeased him he patted her shoulder and gently turned her to the door. "Go rest young man. You performed admirably. Kakashi speaks highly of your intelligence and chakra control. I think that I would like to introduce you to someone who could help further your education. Tsunade of the Senju clan." Seeing her eyes widen seemed to please the man. "You've heard of the Slug Sannin no doubt. She studied under the same teacher as my own Sensei."

"I-I know sir. She's the greatest healer in all the nations," Sakura couldn't keep the awe from her voice.

"Go get some food and rest, we can speak about this next week. Your team will be off duty until Monday morning." He gave the boy a gentle shove toward the door. Sakura walked out noticing that Kakashi wasn't following. She heard Kakashi mention another famous...or rather infamous name (infamous if you happen to be female that is).

"I heard from Jiraiya, He's coming to visit his favorite god-daughter," The Hokage spoke to her sensei, "...he wants to assess Naruko...Told him she's still too young to get dragged off..." she heard the door click shut and the thick wood blocked the rest of the conversation.

She let out a sigh and tried to keep upright but her body swayed. Having a formal introduction to Tsunade meant a potential apprenticeship. It was a huge deal. Sakura felt her stomach growl and sighed. She didn't want to see either Sasuke or Naruko. She didn't want to go home either. She was still reeling and wondered if home was even home. She steeled and shook herself. Mind made up, she went to the market to buy some takeout. She would head to where she hoped home was; if she found strangers where her parents should be she would go somewhere to hide and have a good long cry.

* * *

With a box of barbecue take-out in hand Sakura walked up to the small house where she hoped her parents were waiting. She brandished her keys and tried the lock. The key fit and she let herself in. Placing her food on the kitchen table she decided to have a look around before eating.

It was dark inside and cold; as if nobody had been there in a while. She didn't like the feeling at all. She took herself to her room and found it alien. It was full of affects and pictures of a young boy with pink hair and her parents. The bed was neatly made and looked untouched. There were books she remembered buying and gifts she remembered but it all felt so odd. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry. Sakura sat on her futon and flopped backward. Turning on her side she noticed a small faramed photo on her night stand.

She picked it up and saw Sasuke, Naruko, and the boy that she now was, standing in front of Kakashi. She dropped it and curled into a ball. Having had enough she wept until sleep came to fetch her away.

* * *

Angry and muffled voices echoed in her mind.

"Hand over Naruto," Came her sensei's calm voice though there was a warning edge she was unused to, "Sasuke Take Sakura away and don't look in his eyes. He's entranced them both."

"What did he do to them Kakashi?" She heard Sasuke's smooth voice and he almost felt the hands that turned her over and checked her for injuries. Those hands sliding under her back and beneath her knees, lifting her. A shudder of anticipation shot through her and she managed to crack her eyes open. Sasuke was holding her but his eyes focused on no-one but Naruto and that strange person hiding behind the clay mask with the soulless black eyes. Sakura felt her mouth hanging slack and useless as she hissed out a warning, 'Don't Sasuke,' Or at least she tried to alert her teammate. The only sound she seemed to make was a barely audible squeak. A the sun was setting but in the dying light a shadow loomed over Sasuke and her. Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he blocked the foolish genin's view. "I gave you an order Sasuke, now take her to safety..."

"I'm not leaving you behind..." The surly teen announced.

"Go," Kakashi said and looked back to their teammate. He made hand signs and the world went dark. "Follow the path and don't look back. If you hope to save them both you'll get her away from here. Go...Now Sasuke!" Sakura was fighting to keep her eyes open the dying light and the artificial darkness their teacher had created threatened to envelope her. She was slipping back under and the light faded completely, or did her eyes slip closed.

* * *

She gasped and sat up. It was late, maybe after midnight. Her heart beat against her ribcage as she got her breathing undercontrol. It was cold and silent in her house. She felt her stomach rumble and decided that she was eating her food even if it was too late at night. She didn't want to go back to sleep. That had been a weird dream. She wondered when she had gotten home. Had she been cleared and dropped off at home after they got home.  
Passing the bathroom and deciding she needed to relieve herself before thinking of even her empty/complaining belly. She Glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"No!" She shrieked, "It was a dream! Just a bad dream!" Her face was young and fresh but decidedly masculine. Her hair was cut into a short almost a pixie style but still something an average boy might sport, it was only just slightly darker than her normal shade. Light red rather than pink. Her jaw was pointed but strong. She was shy of androgynous, but there was a definite masculinity in her face, and to her horror a dusting of light ginger stubble decorated her chin. It was something only notable in the harsh incandescent light of her bathroom.

"It...I'm still dreaming! Wake me up! Wake me up!" She slammed her hands against the mirror. Glass shattered and she noted with horror that the medicine cabinet had crumpled under the force of her fists. Fine glittering sand that had once been a mirror littered the sink and floor. She shuffled backward, hitting the bath tub and stumbling until she found herself huddled and hugging her knees in the porcelain shelter. She rocked herself slowly muttering to herself.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been like that before she slapped her face. "Get a hold on yourself! You are a ninja, and you can deal with this!" She felt warm and wet and noted her bleeding hands resting in her lap had left a rather large spot on her pants. She shook her hands and turned on the water of her bathtub and let it rinse away the blood and bits of glass so she could wrap her hands.

"Calm down and think...What do I know?" She ordered herself as she stood and shed the bloody clothes. Her bladder ached to be emptied and Sakura was forced to face that before anything else. She remembered doing these things the day before but now it all seems that she was in the back seat mostly going on auto pilot until she needed to interact with other people.

  
She tried not to look as she took care of her need, "I know that I'm still essentially me. Based on the pictures I am Shigeru and this house is just the same as it was before...before I changed." She shook herself dry and washed her hands, careful to avoid the glass. She used her pants to pick up the glass, balled up the ruined clothes and threw them in the waste basket. She rough housed the frame of the medicine cabinet out of the wall. She frowned at the hole and noticed that the plaster had cracked. She wondered that she could have done so much damage.

"Naruto and I switched genders but other than that everyone and everything was the same. Well not everything. The Hokage is alive and he's Narut-Naruko's father. Maybe I'm stuck in a powerful genjutsu?" Sakura got back in the tub. She turned the shower on and began to wash herself.

She went to her room to look for a replacement for her clothes and changed into a set of pajamas. She was still famished so she reasoned she could think better on a full stomach. There was no way she was going back to sleep after well...everything.

* * *

Sakura left her house at sunrise. With a renewed sense of purpose she set out for the village proper, thinking that if she learned more about this world she might solve her dilema...Or maybe she'd get to the interesting bits and truly wake from the dream/nightmare she was in. That was how it always worked in her dreams after all. She'd nearly reach the climax of the story and then wake to its fading memories

* * *

It only took a little asking and a few strange looks for her to get the story of Sasuke and Naruko. Their engagement was public knowledge throughout the village. The Fourth Hokage had offered a truce to the Uchiha clan, in hopes of repairing the rift between the powerful family and the village, by promising his only child to the Uchiha Heir. Itachi had been promised her hand; unfortunately he went MIA on an S-rank Mission. After three years with no sign of his return Sasuke became next in line with all the responsibilities and benefits. Most people seemed to think it better for the pair since they were much closer in age than she and Itachi had been.  
Sasuke was more than happy with the arrangement. He was a very possessive little brat indeed. It seemed that he had been not so secretly carrying a torch for the girl since their academy days. At first they were playground rivals. Naruko being about the only female his age that wasn't fawning over the boy. A few pranks and fist fights later and the boy was declaring they were meant to be together.

One store clerk jokingly theorized that the boy (an academy cadet no less) had been responsible for his own brother's disappearance.  
Naruko was much more reluctant in the whole affair, but eventually acquiesced. Sasuke had plied the girl with ramen and promises that there was plenty more where that came from. Luckily the girl seemed to have the metabolism for the pure ramen diet. It seemed typical that the girl could be bought through her stomach, when dashing good looks and a cool demeanor had not. Then again Sasuke seemed rather hot headed where everybody's favorite blond was concerned. That was the difference between Naruko and most girls though. Sasuke had to work for her attention (or cheat and bribe her).

Sakura reeled at the difference between her Naruto and this Naruko. No, not at the differences between the two. Naruko was every bit the prankster and troublemaker Naruto was.

  
The difference lay with everyone around him/her. Naruto was generally disliked outside of the ninja that they worked with on a daily basis. Naruko on the other hand seemed to be liked by almost everyone (excluding the female population who happened to all be infatuated with Sasuke).

  
People would excuse Naruko's pranks and bratty behavior. Saying that the girl was merely precocious and once given a proper outlet for her excess energy she became valuable asset to the ninja population. Sakura actually could agree for the most part. Being somewhat alienated from Sasuke emotionally recently she could actually sympathize with Naruto a bit more. He did have some natural talent that seemed to be hampered by his excess energy and lack of focus.

Another thing she wondered about was how Naruto never mentioned that the 4th Hokage was his father. Was he really or was this unique to this...whatever this was (Nightmare or Genjutsu or Mental break).

Sasuke was the same and yet different (or maybe she was different). He was still cold and indifferent to everyone aside from Naruto. Naruto, or rather Naruko, was his focus and he treated her like a cherished treasure. Still was she only a possession to him or more?  
His aloof indifference no longer seemed cool and mysterious. He was insufferable if one had to share close quarters with him for more than a few minutes. He was still painfully handsome and driven like no other, but the shine on him had dulled for her. Maybe it was her new male body and the hormones that came with it that drew her eye to the blonde (and very female) Naruko instead of the broody Uchiha.

  
Sakura hoped she woke from this nightmare soon.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing irritably. Kakashi ordered him to stay behind with the unconscious girl as he went after the nukenin and their teammate. Something was clearly wrong with Sakura she seemed to be in a trance. The strange nin in the purple uniform had cast an unknown technique on the girl before running off with Naruto. Sasuke shuddered thinking of how the masked man had carassed Naruto's cheek and talked about him as if he were some pretty object.

He growled at the thought. Naruto wasn't a toy or a pretty thing to be played with. Well the pretty part was not up for debate. Naruto was pretty to look at, but he wasn't to be touched. Not like that, and certainly not by some old pervert.  
He heard Sakura groan and frowned. She's been vocalizing for the last half hour but had yet to wake from her dead faint. He felt worried in spite of himself. She was his teammate after all. He didn't have to like her but he couldn't help caring for her well being.

"S-kay," He heard her again and her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up weakly. Sasuke felt relief flooding his chest as he knelt next to his teammate.

"You ok?" he whispered as he helped her sit up.

"Dizzy...where's Naru...K-kashi?" She asked half coherantly.  
Sasuke sighed as he explained, "Kakashi's going to get him back. He ordered us away."

"Who?" Sakura rubbed her head confusedly, "What about Naruko?"

Sasuke turned back and stared at the girl as she massaged her temples, "Naruko?"

"Yeah, is Naruko with Kakashi?" She opened her eyes, looking down. She gasped, "Why am I wearing a cheongsam? Why do I have tits?" Her voice rose in panic. Sasuke's eyes widened as the girl fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigeru blinked and opened his eyes, "Damn" He closed them again tightly. It was bright he was being carried on someone's back. Red and black passed over his eyes as the shadows from branches broke the light. He was on Sasuke's back and could tell they were heading home, but his senses didn't pick up Naruko or Kakashi. He felt Sasuke slow and gracefully leap to the ground. Damn Uchiha and his stupid perfection.

"Are you awake?" Came the question as terse as usual from the uptight prodigy.

Shigeru growled, "Put me down you asshole."

Sasuke seemed to freeze for just a second before regaining his composure. He squatted so the other could get off with more ease. Shigeru stood as smoothly as he could. He had to admit whatever that masked pervert had done to him had messed with his equilibrium.

"Where are Kakashi and Naruko?" Shigeru demanded. The damn Uchiha acts like Naruko isn't in the hands of an unknown enemy, with possibly depraved intent, "Don't you even care that she's been kidnapped? Imagine what the Hokage would say!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Huh?"

"You heard my question? Who are you and what happened to Sakura?" Sasuke turned.

Shigeru looked into the red Uchiha eyes and sneered, "You can't intimidate me with those? You've barely learned to control them even."

It was true. Sasuke hadn't even realized he had slipped into the technique. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

"What's the matter with you, you idiot? You cant even protect her and you call yourself her fiancé!"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it looking almost scandalized, "I am not engaged. Most certainly not to Na-ru-to!"

"No you are engaged to Na-ru-ko, everybody knows it!" Shigeru stood.

Sasuke seized Shigeru's wrists and shook him, "Tell me your name," he shook him, "NOW!"

"Did you hit your head Uchiha? I'm Shigeru. We went to the academy together. We've been on the same team for over a year! You're such a dick, you know that!" The boy finally looked down as he tried to break free of Sasuke's hold. "Shit! What happened to me?"

"I don't know, but..." Sasuke stopped hearing a branch snap. He pulled his addled teammate behind himself and unsheathed his kunai.  
Their sensei landed holding a limp figure dressed in orange over his shoulder. He sagged when he landed. Sasuke noticed a long ugly slash carved in his right upper arm and his entire side drenched in red. Sasuke stowed his blades and ran forward to take the burden from him.

"What happened Kakashi-sensei?" He asked in a bland voice trying to cover his concern with stoicism.

"The nin managed to escape. I had more pressing matters to worry about."

Sasuke nodded and lay Naruto on his back. A gasp escaped Sakura. Sasuke was shocked as well. Naruto's eyes were open and glassy, "Is he..."

"Alive, but unresponsive," Kakashi bit out. He pulled a scroll out and smeared his blood on the surface. A triage kit popped into existence, "Help me with my arm would you?" Kakashi sat on the forest floor. He glanced at Sakura but turned to Sasuke. The boy went to work cleansing the wound. Just below his armpit Kakashi had fashioned a crude tourniquet.

"Poison?" Sasuke sniffed the wound and noticed the a sharp scent like antiseptic.

"Think its an anticoagulant," Kakashi hissed as the boy began wrapping the wound. He was paler than usual, "I'd suggest an anti venom but with the amount of blood I've lost. It might do more harm than good. We just have to make it back to the village."  
Kakashi wracked his brain. Naruto needed a healer and maybe a genjutsu specialist. He cursed himself for allowing the nukenin to escape. He might hold Naruto's life in his hands yet.

Kakashi made a decision, "Sasuke go to the village and send reinforcements. I'm not going to make it far. No offense Sakura but you are compromised and Naruto will just slow you down. We will make camp here." Sasuke turned and noticed how the pink haired girl was kneeling over Naruto looking both worried and strangely heart broken. Which was weird as most days, at best she tolerated him; and at worst she had to be separated from him for his own safety. There she was holding his hand tenderly and glaring at Sasuke like he murdered her best friend. This wasn't Sakura and he needed to tell Kakashi but the man sagged under his ministrations and Sasuke realized he must have lost consciousness.

"Damn," He cursed. "You! Shigeru."

The girl's eyes narrowed into angry slits but she nodded.

"You better not pull anything while I'm gone," He left her with the implied promise of vengeance.  
Shigeru sighed. Of course he'd not let anything happen to either of them. Something _had_ happened though... He was a girl and Naruko was a boy now, but he still loved her.

That damn Uchiha didn't seem to care one bit. Shigeru held his breath for a second, his cheeks puffing out. Then he let the air out. They were still his team even if that freak in the mask had performed some weird swap on them. He went about setting up camp and dragging Naru-, Naruto, to a bed roll. She-he was still petite and it was hardly a chore putting him to bed. Shigeru stroked his cheek and pressed his eyelids closed. He was still too cute. Shigeru hoped they could find a solution for the sleeping beauty. Sasuke wasn't here so the boy in the girl's body leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. A thought crossed his mind, _'If they are both boys and I'm a girl...maybe...they can't be together can they?'_

Sasuke couldn't do anything to get in his way! He felt a thrill in his chest. He quashed it for the moment and looked to his sensei's slumped form.

Kakashi was lanky, but tall; and no feather weight. Shigeru didn't want to exacerbate the man's wound so he gently shook him until he responded. "I put up a tent. Come lay on the bedroll until Sasuke comes back with help. Kakashi nodded and allowed the girl to help him up. Too wounded to bother with the pretense of being a slacker he revealed his sharningan and scanned the area. Confident enough to allow himself to be put to bed he thanked the girl. He knew something was wrong but he sensed no danger from her. If he was wrong there was still enough strength in him to subdue her, if the need arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not great and its short but it's something at least. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke flew through the forest like someone lit a fire under him. He had to make it back and get help. Kakashi needed a medic badly and possibly a blood transfusion; Naruto was comatose; and Sakura was out of her mind.

“If she does anything to them.” He growled to himself, then shook his head, “Focus!” He admonished himself as he leapt from branch to branch at breakneck speed.

It was nearing sunrise when he started to see the silhouette of the village ahead. Only an hour more. He felt something loosen in his chest as he saw the guards at the gate. 

Seeing him return alone and with Kakashi’s dried blood on his uniform the guards ran to meet him. They grabbed his arms as he sagged from exhaustion, “Nukenin attacked,” He managed to pant out. He’d run all night even with the aid of his chakra he was used up.

“Take him to the hospital and get details,” A masked ANBU member ordered one of the guards.

_‘When did he arrive?’_ Sasuke wondered as he was hoisted over a shoulder.

The masked man turned to the other, “Keep watch. Another nin will come to take your partner’s place for the rest of your watch.”

Sasauke lifted his head to try and warn the jounin about the strange nukenin and his teammates predicaments but the guard took off at a run. The last thing he saw was three other ninja arrive and speak to the masked one. The ANBU pointed east. (the direction he had come from) and the team left.

* * *

Shigeru sat up all night keeping watch. Between their teacher’s grave condition, the shock of being a girl, and seeing Naruko as a boy and in such a frail state; she couldn’t sleep. Even if Kakashi-sensei was not so gravely injured he doubted he could have slept. He worried because despite the patch job Sasuke had done (a less than stellar one at that) Kakashi’s wound continued to bleed. He reapplied the tourniquet then rebandaged the wound to keep it clean. It was risky. Kakashi-sensei could lose his arm but the alternative was death.

Shigeru decided it was time to check the bandage. Kakashi cracked his uncovered eye open and grunted. “Maybe loosen that a bit?” Shigeru shook his head.

“Sorry Sensei, but you’ve already lost too much blood,” Shigeru tied off the end and his mentor hissed. He cringed a bit but managed not to flinch at the reaction, “Frankly Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke makes a lousy medic. Maybe we should work on that next. I won’t always be here to make sure it’s done correctly.” He half smirked at the man. 

Kakashi blinked and gazed up at the girl, “I’m surprised to hear you criticizing Sasuke.”

Shigeru cursed himself but feigned a smile, “It was not so much a criticism as it was an observation Sensei. We need to all be at our best and just because Sasuke is talented doesn’t mean he has no room for improvement. We all do, that’s why you’re here; to help us grow as individuals and as a team.”

“That’s a wise observation Sakura,” He could almost see the trace of a smile below the mysterious man’s mask, then it faltered and his eye rolled back.

“Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei, Stay with me!” He screamed and reached into his pouch. He pulled out a small emergency kit. He remembered his father buying it for him when he aced the first aid course...beat even Shikamaru though that might have been because he slept through the test.

Shigeru sighed in relief finding it there and nothing amiss. He whipped out smelling salts and cracked them open. Covering his nose to block the strong smell he waved it under his teacher’s nose. Kakashi coughed and weakly tried to bat his hand away.

“No you don’t! You slacker pervert!” He growled and cupped his hand under the man’s head. 

Kakashi pulled in a ragged breath and his eye snapped open. Shigeru felt a razor sharp point at his throat. He felt a pin prick and the itch of blood trickling down his neck. Kakashi came back to himself and withdrew his blade. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just catching his breath. Shigeru carefully lifted his head and offered her canteen to him. Kakashi reached for it only for Shigeru to pull back, “You’re not going to choke on it are you?”

“No,” He rasped, “No I’m going to be Ok.”

He handed the man the canteen as he helped him sit up. He pressed the mouth of the canteen to his masked lips and sucked water through the fabric. Shigeru felt like he should avert his gaze so his sensei could pull his mask away but before he could the man caught his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Sakura,” He handed her over the water and then placed his thumb on the blood trailing down her neck.

“I’m fine, Kakashi-sensei,” He pushed the canteen back toward his teacher, “Drink the rest. I’m going to check the perimeter. It’s almost dawn now. Hopefully Sasuke made it to the village.”

Kakashi sat up with his legs folded under. It felt like moving a mountain to get into that position. He tugged down his mask and sipped at the water, knowing Sakura had left in order to give him privacy to remove it. He glanced at Naruto. He looked like he was just sleeping until you checked his eyes. The pupils were blown until only the thinnest ring of blue iris was visible. Kakashi worried more for the brat then he did for himself, though he knew he was wavering on the edge. Between the poison, the blood loss and the chakra exhaustion he was lucky to be awake, though he admitted that part of it was Sakura’s sharp mind and skills that had kept him able to function. HIs arm felt like static electricity. He traced the bandage where the blood had begun to soak through again, but not as badly as before. Probably because of the painfully tight rag tied just below his armpit.

“I’m going to feel this tomorrow, and maybe the next day.” He complained to himself. He risked wasting chakra and lifted his headband. He could see the girl walking around the camp border checking traps he could only guess she had set up, “Next time we go eat she gets to pick. I might not even skip out on the bill.” He chuckled to himself as he dropped his headband over his eye. The sun was glaring in his eyes and he blocked it with his hand which looked an angry red. Kakashi felt his energy flagging. He was unconsciously using chakra to stay up. He carefully arranged himself on the bedroll and sighed.

Shigeru returned not long after with a dead rabbit, “Hungry?”

Kakashi blinked at the light and watched the girl prepare the meager offering for their breakfast, for some reason this seemed strange, and something was wrong. Sakura was hard working and willing to do what was asked of her but he hardly remembered her being this proficient with hunting and cooking. She set the rabbit on a stitch over the fire and retrieved her canteen. She took it to refill at the stream and then came back. She gingerly lifted Naruto’s head and trickled water past his lips. His mouth moved on automatic response. Had she been doing this all night? He supposed that she was just pulling through in a crisis. His mind was too foggy to really think about it but he would remember to bring this up with the hokage. It was probably his mind playing tricks anyway.

He let his eyes close and when they opened he was staring up at the girl, “The rabbit’s cooked sensei. Think you can sit up?”

His stomach twisted at the smell. He shook his head no, “You eat, let me sleep.”

She looked genuinely worried and shook her head, “You need calories. You need to stay awake. I can look away while you eat.”

“No Sakura,” Kakashi argued, “I don’t think I can keep food down. Better to not eat and risk vomiting.”

She deflated but nodded in agreement, “Ok sensei. Rest. Hopefully help will be here soon.”

He closed his eyes again then opened them and he was staring up at a Konoha headband but not Sakura’s. A medic was drawing blood for a venom test kit. He felt the tourniquet being cut and his arm sizzled in pain as they unwrapped the wound. It was still wet and weakly pumping blood.

“I’m not going to stitch this closed yet. I see the beginnings of an infection,” The woman stated to someone. Probably her team.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” He heard his female student tell them. She sounded so tired.

“Pack the wound. And get him on a stretcher. You carry the Ku-the kid, and I’ll take the girl.” Kakashi did not miss the almost slip about Naruto. He was going to have a talk with that one after this.

“I can run,” The girl protested.

“You’ve over extended your chakra,” The ninja insisted, “It’s going to be Ok.”

“I’d rather not be carried,” She gritted through her teeth, “I’m FINE.”

He heard her let out a sharp eep. Kakashi craned his neck and saw a very disgruntled Sakura hanging over the shoulder of a masked Jounin. He almost chuckled until he saw the other nin holding a limp and unresponsive Naruto.

He hoped that Naruto’s condition was reversible. He couldn’t forgive himself if the boy did not recover.

* * *

Sakura stood outside the Hokage’s office as instructed by the receptionist. She had spent her weekend learning about as much of the village as possible. Thankfully her parents weren’t dead or missing; but her father had taken a business trip to Suna. He took her mother, for a little impromptu vacation. It was a relief in more than one way. Sure she missed them but It would be awkward. Also she could be herself at home and had at least that reprieve from acting like someone she was not. At least she and Shigeru were like Naruto and Naruko in that the similarities in behavior and interests were nearly identical. Only the mannerisms differed in that she was a prim and proper girl and Shigeru seemed to be a healthy normal teenage boy, if the magazines he had hidden in a box under his bed were anything to go by.

What? It’s not snooping if it’s her room and her stuff.

The door opened and broke her out of her revelry.

There was the Hokage behind his desk. He was speaking with a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a the biggest breasts she had ever seen. She blushed as she felt her body’s natural biological responses kick in.

“Right on time,” The man smiled brightly, “I’m glad my former student’s bad habits haven’t rubbed off on you, Shigeru.”

“Um,” She itched to clasp her hands in front of her and hide the almost erection under her clothes. She took a breath and thought of Ino’s obnoxious face. It actually helped, “Thank you sir.”

“Shigeru I would like to introduce you to Lady Tsunade,” He gestured to the woman who she only now noticed was holding a sake bottle. She took a swig and gave Sakura an unimpressed glance.

“It’s a boy,” the woman said as if Sakura’s presumed gender offended her.

“Yes he is,” Agreed the Hokage.

“He’s younger than I expected.” The Sanin observed, “Chakra is more unstable in adolescent males. The kind of control required for my training is-” She paused to take a long drink, “Let’s just say most adult ninja lack the discipline. Forget about a teenage boy who thinks with his dick.”

Sakura’s nostrils flared, “How dare you, you old cow!” She stomped her foot putting chakra into it. The floor cracked under her.

Tsunade’s eyebrow twitched, but she just uncrossed her legs and recrossed them leaning on the plush arm of the chair as she tilted back the bottle and finished the alcohol.

Sakura was breathing hard and glaring at the woman. She failed to notice the Hokage get up and stroll past her.

“I think you two will get along splendidly,” He left them, “I’m going to meet my daughter for lunch you two get to know each other.”

Sakura stared after him slackjawed.

“Well at least you have some backbone,” The woman rested the empty bottle on the Hokage’s desk, “Let’s go get lunch.”

She stood and straightened her clothes. She left and Sakura barely managed to catch her on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I updated. Sorry it was a long time coming and I'm not sure I like what I wrote. This is definitely not cannon. I'm pretty sure all the characters are ooc. I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
